Fadedwalker
This cute Alan Walker fangirl is the main sona of LunaTFoxy. Other ppl stay away. If you use her without Luna's permission, then GET READY to BE DELETED by CHARA! Or get nuked. It doesn't matter. SPECIAL THANKS TO MY NAMSAKE LUNA-THE-NIGHTWING THIS FOR THIS AWESOME CODING! ~eternal silence of the sea I'm breathing Alive... Fadedwalker, or Fade, is a female NightWing-RainWing hybrid. She is the main sona of Whajje on Deviantart (LunaTFoxy). The picture name is missing a d. She belongs to the Aquamarine Winglet in Jade Mountain Academy. She is the Protagonist of Faded. Appearence Fade is mainly purple and black. She has 2 NightWing horns, 2 RainWing horns and a RainWing ruff, much like how Espeon has 4 ears, although she does not have a split tail like the Espeon. She has silver NightWing scales on her deep purple wings like scattered stars. Both sides of her tail and underbelly are in alternating stripes of pale pink, dark blue and magenta. Even though she is part RainWing, she cannot change colors, except for changing into her other form. In her spectral form though...she is the same color all over: pale transparent lilac. Even her pupils are gone. Don't remind me, I'm a chickadee in love with the sky. But that's clearly not a lot to crow about. 'Cause when the stars silhouette me, I'm scared they'll forget me and flicker out. School Fade belongs to the Aquamarine Winglet in Jade Mountain Academy along with her half-sister Brightness and her boyfriend Superultra. Aquamarine Winglet IceWing: Sine MudWing: No MudWing NightWing: Fade RainWing: Superultra SandWing: Brightness SeaWing: Waverly (Wavy) SkyWing: Swiftlet The 8th Student (DeathWing/NightWing): Firefly Night Clawmates Fade's 2 clawmates are Brightness and Swiftlet. Brightness prefers to sleep on the moss bed. Swiftlet likes the stone ledge. So Fade has the the RainWing hammock. She likes it pretty much. Teachers Flamethrower the SkyWing is the bad-tempered battle training teacher. Fade hates him a lot. Family ~''Under the bright but faded night'' You set my heart on fire ~Where are you now? Where are you now... Fade's father is a Nightwing named Umbreon. Her mother is a Rainwing named Rainer. Her half-sister is Brightness the Sand/Night dragon. Brightness's mother is Python the Sandwing. She is best friends with Firefly Night, the 8th student of the Aquamarine Winglet. She is currently in love with Superultra, a LeafWing-RainWing hybrid and the RainWing of Aquamarine Winglet. Personality Fade's personality is a mix. Shyness Fade is very shy to outsiders compared to other dragons. She also has terrible stage fright, getting the jitters every time she performed. She changed the word "fight or flight" to "flight or fade", meaning both her name and her shyness. Empathy But when her friends are threatened by powerful foes, Fade would do anything to save them, except for fighting though... Fade just uses her other form to distract the attackers away, for they do no harm to her. She tries the best she can. Determination Fade loves her father Umbreon, and is determined to rescue him. Abilities She was born under 1 full moon, but because she is a hybrid, she has 2 powers. NightWing Power She could see the future, but her visions were only 50% correct. At night, however, her visions became 75% correct, then resets to 50% when dawn rises. But her visions almost (never) come to her, so she pretends she doesn't have them. RainWing Power Fade's second power belongs to her RainWing side: turning into a transparent pale lilac spirit "Spectral Fade". She uses her second ability way more than her first one, hence she often hides away. Spectral Fade can see and talk to ghosts and spirits. But no normal dragon could hear her talk. When Fade gets stressed, she almost always gets "The Jitters", where parts of her flicker between Spectral form and normal form. The jitters last for a few minutes, and nobody notices them because they don't care. Trivia * Fadedwalker's name is a mix of Alan Walker and his famous song Faded. Her creator, Luna, is a megafan of Alan Walker, and is his official Walker #16460. * Fade's astrological sign is Pices. * Fade is a RavenClaw. * Both Fade and her father have their theme animals based on Pokemon: Espeon and Umbreon. ** If Fade is a Pokemon, she would almost certaintly be a ghost and psychic type (Lunala). But the Pokemon she is basd off of is Espeon. * The font is Comic Sans because LunaTFoxy always does C++ with this font. She also loves both Comics and Sans! *Megalovania Feralovania plays in background* * Fade is going to be featured in The Traitor of Ice series. * Fade is featured in The silver bracelets: 1, the start of a possible end. ** Although her Winglet and role are slightly different from in Faded. * She beat the game Walker Excavations as soon as it came out (with help from Superultra, of course). History Seven years ago, Fade hatched in a nest on a cliff. Her mother, Rainer, helped her to survive in the rainforest. Her father Umbreon was gone, and she didn't know where he went. But Fade made it. Soon, Rainer sent her to JMA because of her own guard duties. There, she met her friends, and stayed there until she journeyed off with them to find Umbreon and bring him back. More will be explained in Faded. Relationships Superultra Fade is currently in love with Superultra. Although Waverly and Swiftlet love to make rhymes about them, Fade doesn't mind it. She is ready to do anything for him. (positive) Firefly Night Fade and Firefly Night are best friends forever. They hatched on the same cliff in the same nest, but Firefly hatched one year early. They study together. (positive) Dreaming Fade and Dreaming are good friends. They often play together. (neutral-positive) Brightness Fade thinks that her half-sister is overprotective, but she likes her. (neutral-positive) Sine Fade is concerned about Firefly and Sine's relationship. She is worried that Firefly might not keep up with Sine because she has very very very bad math. (neutral) Waverly Fade thinks that Waverly is annoying. (neutral-negative) Jelly Fade and Jelly once studied together in JMA. They also have similar interests in art and writing. Fade thinks that Jelly is a friend worth having. (positive) Galatheid Best friends! Both in and out of the stories. It's Marx that lead Luna to FR! (very positive) Gallery Fade anthro.png|Fade modern / anthro ref Fade Human.PNG|Fade as a human by Luna in GL. fadedaesthetic.jpg|Fade and Superultra aesthetic by Wolves. Fadedwalker FR ref by QueenPeril version 1.png|First ever FR ref by My Queen! Version 1. Fadedwalker FR ref by QueenPeril version 2.png|Updated FR ref by QueenPeril LOAF U! Here's Fade as this beautiful Arcane guardian dragon who's certaintly guarding my WIKI ACCOUNT! A1A48BBF-F342-4998-83E8-6E925BF3670F.png|Not very accuratec Spectral Fade FR adopted from Red Destruction. Arcane is the FR equivelent of Psychic. This dragon is dark-sceleraed and no, the smaller pair of eyes count as nostrils because 4 eyed dragons in Wings of Fire would be weird. Fadedwalker- Base by Jada, coloured by QueenPeril.png|Fadedwalker with Jada base, coloured by QueenPeril Fadedcover.png|Fade on the cover of Faded, her two forms split in the middle Fade icon treedragon.png|Fade's icon, base by Treedragon, colored by LunaTFoxy. Notice that the ruffs are missing. Fadewalker....png|By Indigoxfathom! I love it! Category:NightWings Category:RainWings Category:Hybrids Category:Females Category:Dragonsonas Category:Dragonets Category:Characters Category:Work In Progress Category:Occupation (Artist) Category:Content (LunaTFoxy) Category:Occupation (Student) Category:Status (Leader) Category:Status (Prodigy) Category:Occupation (Writer)